Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones eran buenas
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Soy un asco para hacer resúmenes, así que solo diré que este OS relata otra de las ¿fantásticas? ideas de los Merodeadores. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Los Merodeadores" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Los Merodeadores" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _Este se lo dedico a mi amante literario-merodeadora_ **LadyChocolateLover** _, porque sí, porque ella es genial para estas cosas. Lady, espero que te guste, lo he escrito con todo el amor que sabes que tengo hacia los Merodeadores._

* * *

 **Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones eran buenas**

 **··Sirius y Lily··**

Era un soleado día de primavera y los alumnos aprovecharon para salir a pasear por las inmediaciones de Hogwarts.

Lily Evans no fue una excepción. Ella y algunas amigas se dirigieron hacía la tranquila orilla del lago y se sentaron en corro, unas con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de otras.

—Bueno, Lily —comentó con malicia Mary Hopkins, una alumna del mismo curso que Lily—, ¿cuándo vas a acabar con el sufrimiento del pobre Potter?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y replicó en tono mordaz:

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle tú que sí al pobre Johnson?

—Cuando sea la mitad de guapo que tu Potter —suspiró la otra, provocando la risa general.

Lily apretó los labios. Llevaba ya un tiempo harta de oír hablar de lo mismo. Que si Potter esto, Potter lo otro… ¿Cuándo entendería que no iba a salir con él? Miró a sus amigas con frustración: al parecer ellas tampoco lo entendían.

—¡Chicas, chicas! —susurró Alicia Astair con los ojos muy abiertos. Se mordió el labio inferior, excitada—. No os giréis todas a la vez, pero… ¡Sirius Black viene hacia aquí!

Como no era suficiente con decirle a alguien que no hiciera algo para que lo hiciera como si se le fuera la vida en ello, había que sumar al pack que Sirius Black era el alumno más atractivo de todo Hogwarts y tenía a casi todo el género femenino del colegio loco de amor.

O eso decían todas. Lily se había fijado en él —solo un ciego no lo haría, y Lily estaba segura de que Sirius sería capaz de seducir a un ciego solo con su voz si se lo proponía—, pero nunca le había llamado especialmente la atención. Obviamente, estaba muy bueno, pero era demasiado creído para su gusto. A decir verdad, la mitad de su grupo de amigos —compuesto por Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew— se comportaba así: Sirius Black y James Potter se paseaban por los pasillos como si el mundo les perteneciera. Sí, Lily apreciaba infinitamente más a Remus, un chico calmado e inteligente, e incluso Peter, aunque tartamudeara cuando la veía, era mejor compañía que aquellos dos.

Pero eso no quitaba que Sirius Black fuera el tipo más divertido que Lily había conocido jamás.

Sus amigas seguían cuchicheando cuando Black llegó hasta ellas y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

—Señoritas —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a más de una.

—¿Qué quieres, Black? —preguntó Lily con diplomacia.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la hierba.

—Sinceramente, Evans, deberías empezar a ser un poco más amable con la gente. He venido aquí con la intención de pasar un rato agradable y me siento muy ofendido ahora mismo.

—Tú nunca te ofendes —inquirió Lily.

—Sí, Sirius, se podría decir que eres casi perfecto —ronroneó Elizabeth Smith, provocando que Lily la fulminara con la mirada.

—Eso es porque me miras con buenos ojos, preciosa. —Sirius se incorporó y guiñó un ojo a la rubia, que se sonrojó. El moreno se rascó la barbilla y miró hacia el cielo—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Tengo que hablar con Evans de un asunto… delicado. Si nos disculpáis. —Se quedó mirándolas con una sonrisa expectante en el rostro.

Las demás pusieron cara de decepción —todas esperaban ser ‹‹la elegida›› algún día—, pero se levantaron y dejaron a los dos gryffindor solos.

—Solo tú eres capaz de echarlas de aquí y que parezca que les estás haciendo un favor —dijo Lily con acritud.

—Qué le voy a hacer: soy un regalo para el mundo, lo sé —respondió el otro, sonriendo con descaro.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías? Me gustaría poder aprovechar lo que queda de día con mis amigas sin que llenen medio Hogwarts de babas.

Sirius miró por encima del hombro de la pelirroja y saludó con la mano a las amigas de Lily, que los observaban desde debajo de la sombra de un sauce. ‹‹Si la capacidad de disimulo fuera un requisito para entrar en Gryffindor, aquellas tres aún estarían con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza››, pensó Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Verás, yo… —Sirius la miró con seriedad. Lily enarcó una ceja; nunca lo había visto sin una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios—. Esto es muy vergonzoso —declaró—. Tenemos que hablar de James.

Lily levantó las manos.

—Otra vez no. ¡Te juro por Merlín que si intentas convencerme otra vez de que salga con él, te convierto en… en una rata!

Sirius soltó una risita.

—Las ratas son el territorio de Peter, yo soy más los perros… —La pelirroja lo miró como si estuviera loco—. Yo me entiendo…

—Sí, porque yo no.

—Shh, no me cortes. —Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. ‹‹¿En serio acaba de mandarme callar?››—. El caso es que… —Se pasó una mano por la melena ondulada antes de mirar a la chica con indecisión—. ¿Sabes por qué no salgo con nadie, Evans?

—No sé, ¿porque te consideras demasiado genial para salir con nosotras, simples mundanas? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

—No te discutiré lo de lo genial que soy, pero la verdad es que… Estoy enamorado —confesó.

La mandíbula de Lily dio contra el suelo. Miró esos ojos azules en busca de alguna pista que le dijera que estaba bromeando, pero parecía que hablaba totalmente en serio. ¿Cómo era posible? Se negaba a creerlo. Sirius Black era tan… bueno, tan Sirius Black. Tonteaba con todas sin vergüenza alguna; nunca había mostrado un interés especial por nadie.

—¿De quién? —Lily no quería ser tan cotilla como las tontas de sus amigas, pero no pudo resistirse. Aquella era la mayor noticia desde que el mismo Sirius intentó seducir a Minerva McGonagall para que librara a toda la clase del TIMO de Transformaciones. No funcionó, por supuesto, pero era una anécdota que recordarían las generaciones futuras.

Sirius apartó la mirada.

—Pues verás… Llevo sintiendo esto desde hace un tiempo, pero no me he atrevido a decírselo. Hasta ahora. Creo que es un amor imposible… —Lily lo miró con los ojos como platos—. He visto cómo te mira James y…

—Oye, Sirius, me siento halagada, pero… —Tenía que dejar las cosas claras. Aquello no podía ser: él era amigo de James. No es que James le importara, pero no quería tener más líos con él.

—¿¡Qué!? —Sirius soltó una carcajada—. Evans, eres muy guapa, pero no me interesas. —Se llevó una mano al pecho—. No te ofendas, por favor. No, quien me gusta es… —Miró a Lily a los ojos— James —dijo por fin.

La pelirroja se mordió la lengua, porque de otro modo creería que estaba soñando y quería asegurarse de que estaba despierta y había escuchado bien. ¿¡Sirius y James!?

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—No sé —dijo Sirius con vaguedad—, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Bajó la voz—. Creo que estoy enamorado de él. No se lo he contado a nadie por miedo a que… Ya sabes, a que me rechace —musitó.

Lily sintió pena por él.

—No sé qué decir…

—Por supuesto, debo aparentar que no pasa nada. —Esbozó una de sus sonrisas de ‹‹el mundo entero se inclinará ante mi belleza››—. Pero tengo que pedirte una cosa. Hasta que me atreva a dar el paso…

La chica parpadeó.

—Por supuesto, dime.

—Necesito que te mantengas alejada de James.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que James no me interesa? —bufó.

—¡Bien! Eso facilitará las cosas. —Sirius se levantó de un salto y se sacudió la hierba de los pantalones arrugados. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, dándole ese estilo que tanto triunfaba entre el género opuesto—. Ya sabes: nada de hablar con él. ¿Por favor? —pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

Lily asintió. Observó cómo Sirius se alejaba de allí con las manos en el bolsillo y silbando. Saludó a sus amigas con la mano al pasar por su lado. Las chicas soltaron una risita.

‹‹Si ellas supieran…››, pensó Lily. Seguía sin salir de su asombro.

 **··Remus y Lily··**

Lily observó de cerca a James y Sirius durante los días siguientes. No parecía suceder nada inusual entre ellos, pero con esos dos nunca se sabía. Más de una vez se había topado con la mirada de Potter, pero siempre disimulaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Puedo unirme? —preguntó una voz.

Lily miró a Remus, que caminaba a su lado con varios libros debajo del brazo. Al parecer, él también se dirigía a la biblioteca. Sonrió; le gustaba estudiar con Remus: era tranquilo, silencioso y organizado. En resumen, el compañero perfecto para la estresante época de exámenes. Y si no estaban los liantes de sus amigos, cerca aún mejor.

—Claro —aseguró—. ¿Cómo llevas el trabajo de Pociones?

Lily suspiró. Slughorn les había encargado un trabajo por parejas sobre una hierba venenosa a elección y su antídoto. Cinco metros de pergamino.

—Mi parte está casi terminada, pero Alicia se empeña en procastinar. —Frunció los labios en gesto de desaprobación—. ¿Cómo vais tú y Peter?

—Hemos acordado que yo haré las dos partes y él transcribirá la suya para que no se note que no tiene ni idea —explicó con una sonrisa de resignación—. Tendríamos que haber hecho el trabajo juntos —declaró.

—Pues sí, la verdad. ¿Cómo vas con Historia de la Magia?

—Me faltan los dos últimos temas. Creo que me dará tiempo a estudiármelo todo, pero ojalá tuviéramos un par de días más. —Había examen de Historia de la Magia al día siguiente.

—O dos años —susurró. Remus rio en voz baja.

Habían llegado a la Biblioteca y allí estaba terminantemente prohibido hablar en tono normal. De hecho, Potter y Black tenían prohibida la entrada durante lo que quedaba de curso ‹‹por perturbar repetidamente la paz de este sacro lugar de erudición y aprendizaje››, según la señora Erikson, la bibliotecaria.

Se sentaron juntos en la tercera mesa desde la entrada. Siempre que iban juntos a estudiar se sentaban allí. La gente lo sabía y respetaba el sitio; no en vano eran los mejores estudiantes de su promoción.

Cada uno sacó sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia y empezó a leer.

—Oye —Lily alargó la mano y tocó el brazo de Remus, quien la miró—, ¿tienes los apuntes de la clase de ayer? Mi atención estuvo algo dispersa. —La verdad era que había estado observando a Sirius y James (sí, otra vez) hablar en voz baja, reír y bostezar y no había prestado mucha atención en clase.

—Toma. —Remus le tendió un par de hojas llenas de una caligrafía perfecta.

Siguieron en silencio un tiempo más, uno memorizando y la otra copiando. Cuando Lily terminó, fue a devolverle los apuntes a su dueño, pero vio que este se había quedado mirando por la ventana, pensativo.

—Pst, Remus —llamó—. ¡Remus! —gritó un poco más alto, ganándose un sonoro ‹‹Sssssh›› por parte de la bibliotecaria.

El castaño parpadeó y la miró. Cogió los apuntes y se los guardó, pero no apartó la mirada de Lily. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Por casualidad has hablado con Sirius? —preguntó con cautela.

Lily soltó un suspiro apenas audible. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue una conversación… rara —dijo.

—La verdad es que no me extraña. Lo suyo, ya sabes.

—¿Por qué? A mí Sirius nunca me ha parecido… Es decir, que nunca hubiera pensado que…

—¿Era gay? —finalizó Remus por ella.

—No me malinterpretes: no es que me parezca mal, todo lo contrario, sino que no me lo esperaba —siguió la pelirroja entre susurros.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me sorprende. No me gustan los hombres, pero la verdad es que James no es mal partido —dijo.

Lily levantó las cejas.

—¿En serio? No te ofendas, pero —Bajó la voz al ver las miradas molestas que les lanzaban de otras mesas— tu amigo es bastante engreído. Con esa actitud tan frustrante y…

Remus sonrió.

—Dices eso porque no te has tomado la molestia de conocerlo bien —sentenció—. James es buen tipo y un gran amigo. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no se hubiera acercado a mí en el expreso de Hogwarts el primer año. Posiblemente ahora estaría sentado en un rincón, solo.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso, eres buena persona. Te mereces tener amigos. Aunque no sé si los que tienes son los indicados —dijo con sorna.

—Ya, eso es lo que me preocupa —dijo, poniéndose serio—. Aunque James correspondiera los sentimientos de Sirius, no sé si es una buena elección para él.

—¿Por qué? ¡Pero si son tal para cual! —exclamó, ganándose más miradas molestas de unos alumnos ravenclaw de séptimo.

—Piénsalo: con las personalidades tan parecidas que tienen, si se unen aún más me temo que las cosas terminarían muy mal. —Lily se quedó pensando. Tal vez Remus tuviera razón: no quería imaginárselos saliendo juntos. Si siendo amigos el colegio ya era una pesadilla en ocasiones, siendo pareja… —. James necesita a alguien que lo calme, que equilibre su temperamento.

—Tienes razón. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Separarlos?

—¡No, no! —Remus pareció escandalizado por la idea—. Solo digo que, con alguien diferente a su lado, James cambiaría. Alguien más como… como tú —insinuó.

Lily entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. De repente, una figura se situó a su lado.

—Ejem —carraspeó la señora Erikson. Tenía los brazos cruzados enfrente del pecho y no parecía muy contenta—. Señor Lupin, señorita Evans, me temo que voy a tener que pedirles que se callen o se vayan de aquí.

La pelirroja asintió con gravedad y volvió a sus asuntos. Ni ella ni Remus volvieron a sacar el tema, pero una idea empezó a germinar en su mente.

 **··Peter y Lily··**

Tenían dos horas libres entre el examen de Historia de la Magia y la siguiente clase, Herbología, por lo que Lily decidió ir a su habitación y echarse un rato. El examen había sido larguísimo y le dolía la cabeza casi desde el mismo instante en el que había leído la primera pregunta.

—Beso de rana.

Dicha la contraseña, la Dama Gorda la dejó pasar a la sala común de los leones, donde había varios estudiantes sentados en los mullidos sillones, charlando. En uno de los rincones estaba Peter Pettigrew. Lily pensó que era muy raro verlo solo, sin sus tres amigos, pero la pelirroja no le dedicó más pensamiento que ese. Siguió su camino; estaba deseando tumbarse en la cama.

Al menos hasta que Peter se acercó a ella, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Hola, Lily.

—Peter —saludó. Quería irse a su habitación cuanto antes, pero decidió que esperaría a ver qué quería, aunque fuera por cortesía—. ¿Qué tal el examen?

—Como siempre —Se encogió de hombros—: mal.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos sin que ninguno hablara.

—¿Querías algo? Iba a acostarme un rato; no me siento bien y quiero descansar un poco.

—Sí, esto… Eh… —Pettigrew parecía bastante nervioso, tanto que no le salían las palabras. Lily enarcó las cejas, esperando—. Yo… quería hablar contigo. —Miró a su alrededor y se acercó un paso a Lily—. Es James.

Lily soltó un bufido exasperado y siguió andando hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Había tenido la sospecha desde que habló con Remus la tarde anterior, pero Peter acababa de confirmárselo: intentaban tenderle una trampa.

—¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Vas a hablarme de las incontables cualidades de James? ¿A pedirme que hable con él sobre Sirius? ¿A decirme que lo deje en paz?

Se detuvo y miró a Peter, que boqueaba sin saber qué decir.

—No, yo…

Lily fingió una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, Peter. Perdona mi tono, es por el dolor de cabeza. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es mejor que terminemos con esto cuanto antes. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto no va a terminar bien? —farfulló Peter, más para él mismo que para la pelirroja.

—No vale responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta. —Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Peter hasta que quedaron a diez centímetros de distancia—. ¿Están en vuestra habitación?

Peter tragó saliva.

—Sí —admitió finalmente.

—Voy a hacerles una visita.

Y se encaminó hacia las escaleras opuestas con determinación. Subió y miró a ambos lados. Después miró a Peter.

—¿Vas a decirme qué habitación es o voy a tener que ir puerta por puerta?

Pettigrew negó con la cabeza, decidido a ser leal a sus amigos.

—Vale. —Lily se encogió de hombros.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que tenía más cerca, pero comprobó que estaba vacía. Fue a la de al lado, pero cuando abrió se encontró con unos chicos de primero cambiándose.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —gritaron, indignados, mientras intentaban taparse como podían.

Lily cerró de un portazo y fue hacia el siguiente cuarto. Tres alumnos de primero se quedaron mirándola con los rostros pálidos.

—Es… Es una chica —susurró uno a sus amigos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, soy un boggart. ¡Bu! —exclamó antes de cerrar.

Ya se dirigía hacia la siguiente habitación cuando Peter la esquivó y se colocó delante de ella con los brazos en alto.

—¡Vale, te lo diré! Es la penúltima de la izquierda –dijo con los hombros encorvados en señal de derrota.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Lily, quien se encaminó hacia donde había dicho Peter con paso decidido. Abrió la puerta y ya estaba a punto de echar a James Potter la mayor bronca de su vida cuando vio que no había nadie. Frunció el ceño.

—Oye, Peter, aquí no…

Cuando vio a Peter abrir la puerta contraria, meterse dentro y cerrar, soltó un grito frustrado. Golpeó la madera con fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —Era la voz de Remus.

—¡No abráis! —Peter sonaba histérico.

—¡Abridme! —demandó Lily. Apretó su varita con fuerza—. ¡No me obliguéis a usar magia!

—¿Evans? —James parecía genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡No abráis, está loca! —dijo Peter en un tono que pretendía ser inaudible desde fuera.

—¡Pettigrew, te he oído! ¡Te vas a enterar como consiga tirar la puerta abajo!

Alguien soltó una carcajada, probablemente Sirius.

—Me encantaría abrirte, Evans, pero no quiero que le dé un infarto a Peter —respondió James.

Lily respiró hondo. No iba a conseguir nada con amenazas. Era una chica racional, podía mantener una conversación civilizada.

—Abrid, no os haré nada.

—Venga, abrid. Si se pone violenta, siempre podemos saltar desde la ventana. Estoy seguro de que la caída desde un séptimo piso no puede ser mortal —intervino Sirius Black en tono divertido.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Sirius Black apoyado en una de las columnas de una cama. James estaba plantado a una distancia prudencial de ella y Remus, sentado en otra cama. Peter se habría escondido detrás de la puerta, presumiblemente, porque no había ni rastro de él.

Lily miró a James con una seriedad mortal.

—Voy a terminar denunciándote por acoso.

—¿¡Pero yo qué he hecho!? —se quejó James. Lily levantó un dedo para hacerlo callar.

—Déjame terminar. Tienes buenos amigos, pero van a terminar ahogados en el lago como no dejéis de insistir. —Black asintió, pensativo. Seguro que estaba tomando nota en su libreta mental de ‹‹Mil maneras de joder a todo el mundo››. Pobre desgraciado quien sufriera la próxima broma del moreno. Lily clavó en él sus ojos verdes—. Casi me lo creo, ¿sabes?

Sirius hizo una reverencia teatral. Obviamente estaba muy orgulloso de su actuación. Remus, por el contrario, le dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó James a su amigo. Este se encogió de hombros y puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Pero si urdís un plan, aseguraos de poneros de acuerdo sobre qué decir —siguió la pelirroja, mirando intencionadamente a Peter, que la vigilaba desde detrás de la puerta—. Ya está, no tengo nada más que añadir. —James Potter parecía tan confundido que Lily casi creyó que no había tenido nada que ver—. Ah, sí, una última cosa: ¡dejadme… en… paz! —dijo—. ¡Hasta nunca!

—Joder, Peter, solo tenías un trabajo que hacer… —dijo Sirius, ignorando a Lily—. No se te pueden encargar las cosas.

Ella salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con paso tranquilo, ante la perpleja mirada de la sección masculina de Gryffindor.

 **··James··**

James miró el lugar en el que un segundo antes había estado Lily Evans.

—¿Qué cojones…? —dijo. Se giró hacia sus amigos—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó.

—Pregúntale a Sirius, todas las ideas descabelladas las tiene él —dijo Remus, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Perdona, mi idea era genial! —replicó el aludido—. La culpa es de Colagusano, que no sabe seguir un plan.

—¡Lo intenté! —se defendió el rubio—. Pero Evans es demasiado lista —suspiró—. Me pilló antes de que pudiera hablar.

—¿Alguien se digna a decirme por qué Evans está enfadada conmigo _esta vez_? —exigió—. A este paso no llegaré con vida a los dieciocho.

Remus se levantó y se sentó en el banco que había bajo la ventana. Se rascó la cicatriz del rostro inconscientemente.

—Aquí a tu amigo se le ocurrió un plan ‹‹genial›› —recalcó la palabra con sarcasmo— para que dejaras de suspirar por las esquinas por Lily.

—Yo no suspiro por ella —replicó James, frunciendo el ceño.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, claro, lo que tú digas. Bueno, lo que estaba contando: Sirius quería convencer a Lily para que saliera contigo. —Miró a Sirius con sorna—. Anda, sigue tú.

Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de James.

—Era genial: había pensado que podíamos decirle a Evans que todos estábamos enamorados de ti. —James puso los ojos como platos—. Pero Remus no quiso. ‹‹Es una soberana estupidez››, dijo —explicó en tono resentido.

—Creo que sus palabras fueron: ‹‹Es una soberana tontería y no funcionaría ni aunque Lily tuviera la capacidad intelectual de una ameba›› —intervino Peter, obviamente muy orgulloso de recordar ese detalle a la perfección.

—Gracias, Peter. Es un alivio saber que al menos de eso sí que te acuerdas bien. —Sirius fulminó con la mirada al rubio antes de proseguir—. Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, por lo frustrante que es ser un genio. —Soltó un suspiro dramático—. Después pensé que era mejor que todos le dijéramos a Evans que estábamos enamorados de ella, pero que renunciaríamos a nuestro amor imposible si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerte feliz, pero _a_ _Remus_ tampoco le gustó el plan.

—Era una mierda, Canuto, admítelo —respondió Remus.

—Tienes el tacto de una medusa muerta.

—Eh, chicos, chicos, no os vayáis del tema. —James dio una palmada en el aire, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, al final quedamos en que yo le diría a Lily que estaba enamorado de ti. Le pedí que te dejara en paz. Ya sabes, psicología inversa. —Sirius sonrió con orgullo.

—¡Pero si tú no eres gay! —exclamó James—. ¿O sí? —Miró a su amigo con sospecha.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

—Encasillarse en una sola categoría no es mi estilo.

—Yo tenía que convencerla de que Sirius no era un buen partido para ti y que teníamos que librarte de sus garras. —Remus lo explicó con el mismo tono que empleaba Binns en sus aburridas clases.

—Hasta ahí todo bien —dijo Sirius—, pero entonces llegó la parte de Peter y…

Peter miró a James con pena.

—Lo siento, Cornamenta. Yo tenía que decirle que lo estabas pasando muy mal porque ella no paraba de rechazarte, pero no me dejó.

James intentó objetar que Lily no lo rechazaba, solo se resistía a admitir la verdad, pero los demás le lanzaron una mirada de ‹‹No te atrevas a negarlo››.

—Vale, me rechaza siempre —admitió.

—Ninguno consideramos que mandar tantos mensajes contradictorios a Lily en tan poco tiempo podía hacerla sospechar —agregó Sirius.

—En realidad, yo… —intervino Remus.

—Tú te callas —cortó Sirius, lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza.

—Teníamos buenas intenciones —juró Peter—, pero una vez puesto en práctica, las cosas no salieron tan bien como creíamos.

James miró a sus amigos uno por uno. Entonces estalló en carcajadas.

—No sé qué haría sin vosotros, aunque seáis un puto desastre —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa—. Grandes amigos, pero pésimas casamenteras.

—Para eso estamos: nos reímos contigo. —Remus se levantó y golpeó a James en el brazo de forma cariñosa.

—Y de ti —añadió Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Y soportamos tus monólogos incesantes sobre lo guapa que es Lily Evans y el poco caso que te hace —añadió Peter.

James intentó replicar con un comentario mordaz, pero en su lugar cogió a sus amigos y los acercó a él. Los cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Dais asco planeando cosas —sentenció—. Y si Lily no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra en la vida, me cabrearé muchísimo con vosotros —advirtió—. ¿Pero con quién me lo pasaría tan bien si no estuvierais aquí conmigo?

—Sí, tu vida sería una porquería —convino Sirius.

—Y si las cosas no salen bien, siempre puedes salir con Canuto —sugirió Remus, conteniendo la risa.

.

.

— **Travesura realizada—**

* * *

 _Antes de que os vayáis, quiero aclarar varias cosas:_

 _ **1.** Para mí Sirius Black es bisexual. Y punto. He dejado el tema en el aire para que cada cual saque sus propias conclusiones, pero su bisexualidad es mi canon. _

_**2.** Remus y Lily BROTP forever. _

_**3.** Sé que el capítulo de Peter parece que no tenga mucho que ver con él, pero fue su intervención la que derivó en toda la discusión de después, así que me pareció justo que toda esa parte le perteneciera._

 _ **4.** He preferido dejar a James al margen de todo el plan "maestro" (¿really, Sirius?), porque en mi opinión, si alguien te dice que no e insistes repetidas veces, eso ya es acoso. Y James es demasiado genial para ser un acosador. _

_Y ya está. Espero que os haya gustado y si no, gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer de todos modos._

 _Un beso,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
